


Carousel

by Kurisuta



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Festivals, Japanese Culture, Magic, Magic-Users, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Priestesses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Jim's gone and got himself landed in the hospital. A weak-bodied priestess finds him, and helps him out. Later on he finds out she works at the office! Just what the heck is going on!
Relationships: Jim Halpert/Original Female Character





	1. Miracle

Can I start out by saying that I hate hospitals?

If it weren’t for my chronic illness and volunteer work; I would never set foot in one.

So when the big group came in after that Jim guy; I didn’t really wanna get involved.

I’m smart, I don’t like meddling; especially not in life and death issues. People get mad; it’s messy.

I saw that most of the people were dressed in office attire; there was a man in the center of the waiting room trying to calm everyone down by doing impressions.

I stifled a laugh, then erupted in giggles, sliding down the wall where I was eavesdropping. When the laughter did not subside, I pushed myself in the nearest room, still laughing, falling into the chair.

I sucked in a breath, and Jim was staring back at me.

“Well if I’m gonna die, at least I’ll die laughing.” He chuckled at me.

I rolled my eyes. “Baka. You are not gonna die.”

He gave me a funny look. “Did you just call me stupid?”

“Hai.” I grinned. “Now shut it Jim-chan.”

After a couple seconds, he did shut up. I smiled at him and finished bandaging him up.

“Don’t worry so much.” I grinned. “You’ll be on you’re feet soon!”

Xxx

Well.

That had been the weirdest experience of Jim’s life.

He had never met a Japanese girl before. She was really pretty, but kind of weird. In a cute way!

“Thanks for patching me up.” Jim grinned.

“Don’t worry about it.” She winked. “I’m Kuri!”

“Jim Halpert.” Jim replied automatically.

“Consider this a miracle.” Kuri said, spinning on the doctor’s chair.

“How do you figure?” Jim asked.

“Cuz how often do you meet someone you’ll never forget?” Kuri grinned. “And we will meet again, ne?”

Jim caught the drift and smiled. “Yeah. A miracle.”

She stood up. “Gotta go. Try to find a place for me at your Office, ne? I’d love to be a part of that hilarious group!”

Then she left. Jim chuckled. She was leaving HIM to wonder if all Japanese women were so strange, mysterious...cute.


	2. Wager

I woke up on my desk, and rolled over, falling on the ground.

Jim caught me and held me up, helping me back into my chair. “Nice one. How are the plans coming?”

I grinned, straightening up. “The Humor and Hijinks Festival is on.”

We high-fived.

“Now,” I leaned close. “Tell me you’ll be on Team Prank?”

“Of course, Kuri.” Jim grinned. “Did you expect anything less.”

“Then it’ll be you and Dwight vs me and Michael.” I grinned back. “And whoever else joins our teams. I’m on Team Joke.”

Xxx

Jim’s face fell. He had to prank her?

He had absolutely loved the genius of this idea in the beginning. A festival in Tokyo where everyone took a team: Pranks or Jokes. Obviously the one who got the most laughs won.

The teams were chosen by which tea the person chose to drink at the beginning. There was also an “abstain tea” for those who wanted to just watch.

But Jim had thought that he would be pranking Michael and Andy. But no way could he prank Kuri!

But he could also tell she was playing for keeps.

“How bout a bet?” She grinned. “My team wins, I get to plan the next festival. You win, you get to choose. And you know I’ve got loads more fun choices.”

“And...


End file.
